


Cita con la pediatra

by jimmyorton619



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cute, Cute Kids, Innocence, Kid Goten, Omorashi, Pee, pipi, potty
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmyorton619/pseuds/jimmyorton619





	Cita con la pediatra

-Una, dos, tres y cuatro... huy! Solo me queda una casilla para meter esta ficha!- se congratuló Gohan. -Anda que no tienes suerte! -Sí claro, sieeeempre suerte, papá. Siempre...- ironizó Gohan. -Bueno chicos, vale ya! Toma, Goten, ahora te toca tirar a ti- dije Milk con dulzura, pasándole el dado de parchís a su hijo pequeño Goten de tan solo 4 añitos. -Vale!- respondió Goten, alegre, agitando el dado y tirándolo sobre la mesa- Tres! Una, dos, tres... Ja! Lo siento papi, te acabo de comer una de tus fichas! -Que me acabas de comer una ficha!? Yo si que te voy a comer!- exclamó Goku, abalanzándose sobre Goten, abrazándolo fuertemente y haciéndole cosquillas en la barriga de manera cariñosa, lo que provocó la risa de los cuatro miembros de la familia (en especial de Goten!) Mientras veía como su marido se “comía” a su hijo pequeño, Milk notó que estaban llamando al teléfono, por lo que se levantó rápidamente y fue a contestar. Tras un par de minutos, Milk volvió al salón, con gesto un tanto preocupado, lo que llamó la atención de Goku, todavía haciéndole caricias a Goten. -Qué ocurre, cariño? -Goten, tesoro, tengo que hablar contigo... -Conmigo? Por qué? He hecho algo malo?- dijo Goten, preocupado. -Noo! Claro que no, cariño- respondió Milk con gesto dulce, agachándose ante él y acariciándole el pelo- Verás, me han llamado del hospital... -Del... del hospital? -Sí. Verás: me han llamado para que vaya contigo mañana a las 5 de la tarde, ya que,   
cuando los niños grandes como tú tienen ya cuatro añitos, deben pasar un chequeo. -Un chequeo? Y eso qué es? -Pues son pruebas para ver si estás sanito y en buena forma. -Ah vale! Eso no se lo hicieron ya a Trunks? -Sí, es verdad! Y como tú naciste más tarde que él, ahora te toca a tí, cariñín! -Pe... pero... yo no quiero ir al médico mami- se quejó Goten, con gesto preocupado- Trunks me dijo que ese sitio es horrible, que da miedo y que hay un montón de agujas... No me irán a pinchar en el culo, verdad!?- exclamó Goten asustado, frotándose con las manos sus posaderas. -Jeje, claro que no, Goten...- respondió Milk, entre risas- Eso fue porque tenía almorranas... De verdad, no te tienes por qué preocupar! -Que no!- exclamó Goten, retrocediendo y agarrándose a su padre. -Venga Goten, confía en mamá! Si no te va a pasar nada!- le dijo Goku a su pequeño. -De... de verdad? -Mira Goten- dijo Milk con dulzura, agarrándolo por los hombros y dándole un besito en la frente- te juro que no te va a pasar nada malo. Es más: te lo vas a pasar muy bien! -Me lo juras? -Te lo juro... -Mmm... vaale!- dijo finalmente Goten, con una sonrisa en la cara y abrazando a su mamá. -Bueno... qué hacemos? Seguimos jugando al parchís o qué?- dijo Goku, interrumpiendo la bonita escena materno-filial, lo que provocó la risa de su esposa y sus dos hijos- Qué? Pues cuando os gane, no os quejéis!

Al día siguiente, a las 5 menos cuarto, Milk y su hijo pequeño Goten salieron de su casa y se dirigieron al hospital. Llegaron, se sentaron en la sala de espera, prácticamente vacía, y se pusieron a jugar al veo veo para amenizar el tiempo, hasta que, a las 5 y cuarto aproximadamente, vieron como una mujer ya avanzada en edad, de unos 50 años, salía por la puerta y nombraba el nombre del hijo pequeño de Goku y Milk de forma un tanto brusca. -Son Goten? -Sí! Aquí!- dijo Milk, levantándose del asiento y, tirando a Goten del brazo, entrando junto a él en la consulta. Allí, les esperaba una mujer completamente diferente a la enfermera que les había llamado: era jovencita (prácticamente no llegaba a los 30), tenía una voz dulce y era muy guapa, lo que hizo que Goten incluso se ruborizara un poquito. -Vaya, vaya! A quién tenemos aquí?- dijo la joven de manera muy dulce, agachándose ante Goten y acariciándole el pelo- Tú debes de ser Goten, no? -Ehhh... pues sí...- dijo Goten, tímidamente y sonrojándose- Vas... vas a pincharme en el culo? -Eh? Pues claro que no!- exclamó la joven, riéndose- No te preocupes, cariño, no te voy a hacer ningún daño! Dicho esto, la joven se incorporó y, sonrojándose un poquito, se dirigió a Milk. -Bueno, señora, ahora le voy a hacer el chequeo a su hijo. No creo que tardemos   
mucho. Si quiere, puede esperar en la cafetería del hospital y, cuando termine, le avisamos. -Muy bien! Esperaré allí- respondió Milk, quien, dicho esto, se agachó ante Goten y, acariciándole el pelo, le pidió que se portara bien. -No te preocupes, mami! Me voy a portar perfectamente!- dijo Goten, alegremente. -Jiji, eso espero- dijo entre risas Milk, quien, tras darle un besito en la mejilla, se despidió de su hijo y de la pediatra y salió por la puerta de la consulta. -Bueno, Goten- dijo la joven, nada más cerrarse la puerta- Ahora vamos a empezar el chequeo. Puedes ponerte encima de esta camilla?- le indicó, mostŕandole la camilla. -Va... vale- respondió Goten tímidamente, sentándose encima de la camilla. -Jeje, no te preocupes, no seas tímido! Ay! Quién me iba a decir a mí que le iba a hacer un chequeo a uno de mis ídolos!? -Ídolos? -Claro que sí! Soy una gran fan de Dragon Ball! Y con lo adorable y guapo que eres! Cómo no te voy a querer? -Vaya, pues muchas gracias! Tú también eres muy guapa! Tienes novio?- dijo Goten, alegremente. -Eh... no, la verdad es que ahora no...- dijo la joven, sonrojándose- Pero bueno, basta de cháchara! Empecemos con el chequeo! -Va... Vale! Por cierto, cómo se llama usted? -Me llamo Julia, y, por favor, no me hables de “usted”! Me da más coraje... -Uy, perdón...- se disculpó Goten, entristecido. -Jeje, tranquiloo, no pasa naada... No te puedo culpar por ser educado! Y con lo peque que eres! Por cierto, Goten- añadió la joven pediatra, entregándole a Goten un cuaderno y un boli y sonrojándose un poco- Te importa si me firmas un autógrafo? Es que me hace ilusión... -Eh? Ah! Pues claro que sí!- exclamó Goten alegremente, cogiendo el boli y trazando una especie de firma en el papel- Mira! La he estado practicando en mi casa! Te gusta?- preguntó inocentemente, enseñándole su firma. -Pues claro que sí! Es muy bonita! Gracias cariño!- le agradeció Julia, dándole a Goten un besito en la mejilla que le hizo sonrojarse un poquito- Bueno Goten, si no te importa, quítate la camiseta. Vamos a empezar por tu pulso! -Vale! Un minuto más tarde, la doctora Julia, con parte del estetoscopio en sus orejas y con la otra en sus manos, se lo puso a Goten en el pecho. -Jiji, hace cosquillas! -Goten, céntrate... Anda, hazme un favor y toma unos cuantos respiros. -Vale!- obedeció el pequeño, tomando unos cuantos respiros. -Bien! Tu pulso y tu respiración están bien! Ya te puedes poner otra vez la camiseta. Ahora, pasaré a comprobar tus orejas!- dijo Julia, cogiendo esta vez el otoscopio. -Qué es eso?- preguntó Goten, impactado por la forma del instrumento. -Oh, sirve para poder ver un poquito más de cerca tus oídos. Pero no te preocupes! No hace daño! -Ah! Oye Julia... tú crees que se puede ver mi cerebro con esa cosa?- preguntó Goten, inocentemente- Es que mis papis, mi hermanito y mi profe siempre dicen que soy   
muy listo y tengo el cerebro muy grande, y la verdad es que quiero comprobarlo... -Mmm... Vamos a ver- respondió Julia, colocándole el otoscopio en una oreja y mirando a través de él- Vaya Goten! Sí que veo tu cerebro, y es enorme! Verdaderamente, eres muy listo!- certificó la pediatra, provocando la enorme sonrisa del pequeño Goten. Evidentemente, no podía ver realmente el cerebro de Goten a través de un otoscopio, pero le encantaba ver feliz al pequeñín! Estuvieron con el chequeo un rato más. Julia se aseguró de que los brazos, las piernas, los reflejos, etc. de Goten funcionaban a la perfección. Y realmente, lo hacían! Goten estaba en perfecto estado de salud! Sin embargo, el chequeo no había terminado... -Bueno, Goten... solo nos quedan dos cositas y el chequeo ha terminado! A qué no ha estado tan mal? -No, la verdad es que no!- dijo Goten, alegremente- Y cuáles son las dos pruebas que faltan? -Bueno, son, digamos, las más importantes de todo el chequeo. Primero, te voy a hacer la prueba genital. -Genital? Y eso que significa? -Jiji, ahora verás... Primero, para realizar esta prueba, necesito que te quites los pantalones... -Los pantalones? Quieres que me quede en calzoncillos? -No, no, que te quites todo, los pantalones y los calzoncillos... Necesito que te desnudes... -Qué!?- exclamó Goten, sonrojándose. -Oh, venga ya! No me dirás ahora que te da vergüenza que te vea desnudo? Pero si soy pediatra! Estoy acostumbrada! Además, ya te hemos visto todos así alguna vez en Dragon Ball... Veeenga! Desnúdate! -De... de verdad que no te importa...?- preguntó tímidamente Goten. -Claro que no! -Bu... bueno, vale- susurró Goten, quitándose los pantalones y los calzoncillos, quedándose solo con la camiseta y los calcetines puestos, exponiendo su pequeño, infantil y flácido pene. -Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero qué tenemos aquí? Si es la churrita más bonita que he visto en mi vida!- exclamó Julia, riéndose y dándole un besito a la pilila de Goten, lo que hizo que esta vibrara un poquito, como agradeciendo el detalle. -Jiji, gracias!- le agradeció Goten, riéndose (aunque todavía un tanto sonrojado)- Bueno, qué tengo que hacer ahora? -Bueno, primero, vamos a comprobar el estado de tu culito, así que date la vuelta- le ordenó Julia. Dicho esto, Goten se dio la vuelta, dejando expuestas sus bonitas nalgas, a las que Julia dio un besito, como muestra de cariño hacia el pequeño Goten. -Bueno, Goten, ahora voy a comprobar el estado de tu culete, así que ponte a cuatro patas, no te muevas, relájate y, por favor, no te tires un pedete en mi cara! Ya me lo han hecho otros- le rogó Julia, con cara de enfado. -Jiji, tranquila Julia! No te preocupes!- respondió Goten, con tono firme y cumpliendo las órdenes de la pediatra.  
Dicho esto, Julia empezó a acariciarle su culito. Dios! Era tan suave que no quería dejar de tocarlo! Sin embargo, no dejó que las adorables nalgas de su paciente le hicieran olvidar cual era su trabajo: se puso unos guantes, y, con cuidado, le metió un dedo a Goten por su pequeño ano, ya que tenía que comprobar que la vía rectal estaba bien. -Bien...- dijo Julia, una vez terminado su chequeo rectal- Está todo bien! Tu culito está perfecto! Te ha dolido, Goten? -Bueno, me ha molestado un poquito... Pero no te preocupes! Estoy bien!- sentenció Goten, frotándose las nalgas y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Y ahora supongo que tienes que comprobar mi pilila, no?- preguntó el niño, acariciándose el pene. -Pues sí! Estás preparado? -Sí! -Muy bien! Pues terminamos y ya solo queda una prueba! Dicho esto, Julia empezó a hacerle el chequeo al pequeño y adorable pene de Goten: en primer lugar, procedió a hacerle un masaje a la altura de sus pequeños testículos. -Jiji, hace cosquillas!- exclamó Goten, moviendo las piernas. -Estate quieto un momentito, que ya casi termino... Muy bien, así está bien! La primera parte del chequeo de tu churrita está hecha! Ahora, solo falta que te haga la prueba de la estimulación, para comprobar que responde bien a los estímulos. Relájate y ábrete de piernas! -Vale!- dijo Goten, siguiendo las órdenes de Julia. Dicho esto, Julia comenzó a manosearle la pilila, lo que provocó que Goten lanzara unos cuantos gemidos. -Ahhhh... Que gustito... -Jeje, si sientes placer, es que la técnica está funcionando! Sigo un poquito más y hemos terminado la prueba genital! Julia estuvo así alrededor de un minuto más, hasta que comprobó que era suficiente y paró. -Bien! Ya hemos terminado la prueba genital! Te ha gustado, eh? -Ahhh... sí! Muchas gracias Julia!- exclamó agradecido Goten, con cara de relajación, y sorprendido al ver que su pilila se acababa de erguir mucho, hasta el punto de que le dolía un poquito. Pero a él no le importaba! Estaba pasando un buen rato! La verdad es que estaba teniendo una tarde muy apetecible! Aunque le estaba entrando un poco de hambre... No había comido desde el almuerzo! Aunque también es cierto que se había pegado una buena comilona a la hora de comer! Y con mucha bebida! Espera... bebida? De repente, el solo pensar en la bebida le hizo empezar a notar una sensación muy desagradable, una sensación que no había sentido en toda la tarde... la de la vejiga muy llena... 

-Julia!- exclamó Goten, cruzándose de piernas y tirándose unos cuantos pedetes. -Qué... qué te ocurre, Goten?- preguntó, sorprendida. -Tengo pipí!! -Pipí? Pero mucho? -Sí! Tengo que ir al baño, Julia!! Me dejas que vaya un momentito!?- preguntó Goten, sonrojándose y empezando a manosearse la pilila.  
-Pues claro que sí! No te tienes porque avergonzar, cariño! Además, si es justo lo que quería! Me ha venido como caído del cielo!- sentenció Julia, alegre. -Y eso?- preguntó Goten, desconcertado. -Verás, es que esa es la última prueba que nos queda: la de orina! -Ah! Pues que bien!- sentenció Goten, con tono alegre pero nervioso a la vez- Y... dónde tengo que hacerlo?- preguntó el pequeñín mirando alrededor de la habitación, como buscando un recipiente o algo por el estilo. -Bueno, en realidad no la vamos a hacer aquí: la prueba de orina se hace en una habitación especial, donde hay una especie de orinal para depositarlo... -Qué!? Y está muy lejos esa habitación? Que tengo muchas ganas de hacer pipí!- preguntó Goten, preocupado y moviendo un poco más rápido las piernas. -No! No te preocupes! Si está aquí al lado! Venga vamos!- respondió Julia, bajando al niño de lo alto de la camilla y poniéndolo a andar hacia la habitación de la prueba de orina. Un minutos más tarde, aproximadamente, la pediatra y su paciente llegaron a la puerta de la habitación. La abrieron y pudieron observar un pequeño orinal para niños pequeños, con figuritas y colores divertidos. Ah!- Goten suspiró, agarrándose la pilila- Menos mal! Por fin voy a poder hacer pipí! -Jiji, menos mal, eh?... Ostras! Me acabo de acordar! Goten, te importaría esperarme aquí un momentito? Es que voy a por la cámara de vídeo! -La... la cámara de vídeo? Y eso? -Verás, es que, cuando hago pruebas de orina, y, aunque no es obligatorio hacerlo, me gusta grabar a mis pacientes haciendo pipí, porque así me aseguro que fueron ellos los que lo hicieron... -Pe... pero si no es obligatorio, por qué lo haces?- preguntó Goten, impaciente- Además, que no se si voy a poder aguantarme el pipí mucho más! -Bueno... porque me gusta, básicamente- respondió Julia, en un tono de voz burlesco- Venga Goten, déjame ir!... Te juro que no voy a tardar mucho! -Bu... bueno vale! Pero, por favor, date prisa: no se si me voy a poder aguantar mucho más el pipí!- sentenció Goten, agarrándose fuertemente la pilila. -Jeje, no te preocupes, ya lo se... Ahora vuelvo!- declaró Julia, dándole un besito a Goten en la frente y saliendo a toda prisa de la habitación. Cinco minutos aproximadamente más tarde (aunque a Goten le parecieron mil!), Julia llegó con una cámara de vídeo en las manos. -Jo! Ya era hora! Dijiste que ibas a volver enseguida! -Lo siento, cariño! Es que no encontraba la cámara!- se excusó Julia- Bien, listo para hacerlo? -Sí, claro! Pero rápido! Rápido! Que se me escapa! -Tranquilo, tranquilo! Bien, ahora quiero que, para que el vídeo salga bien, hagas lo siguiente: primero, quiero que te coloques delante de la cámara y digas algo como: “Hola! Me llamo Son Goten, tengo 4 añitos y voy a hacer un pipí!”, y luego te coloques encima del orinal, te abras de piernas te subas la camiseta y empieces a hacerlo. Qué te parece? -Pe... pero por qué tengo que decir eso? Me da vergüenza!- exclamó Goten, sonrojándose.  
-Vengaaaa! Goten, hazlo por mí! Si es solo pura presentación! Además, si nadie lo va a ver! Vengaaa... -Vaaaale! Está bien! Pero hagámoslo rápido, que no me aguanto más! -Bien! Gracias cariño- le agradeció Julia, dándole otro besito en la frente- Bueno, venga, hagámoslo rapidito: colócate delante de la cámara y di lo que te he dicho. Dicho esto, Goten hizo lo que le dijo Julia: se colocó delante de la cámara y, con una voz tímida, las manos en la pilila y moviendo las piernas, se presentó: -Ho... hola! Me... me llamo Son Goten, tengo cuatro añitos y... y... tengo pipí!!!- exclamó desesperado; ya no podía aguantarse más: con las manos en la pilila, se dirigió hacia el orinal, se abrió de piernas, se subió la camiseta con una mano, y, con la otra, se sujetó la pilila, en una posición propicia para orinar. Goten ya podía notar como el pipí se dirigía por la uretra para salir al exterior cuando, de repente, oyó como llamaban a la puerta y entraba a la habitación la enfermera de 50 años que antes les había atendido a él y a su mamá Milk, con una niña desnuda, probablemente de la edad de Goten, cogida de su mano. -Vaya Julia! Os molesto? Ha empezado ya Goten a hacer pipí? -Ah, hola Mercedes! Pues no, ahora iba a empezar. Por qué? Qué ocurre? -Verás... oye Goten, campeón...- empezó a preguntar, dirigiéndose a mí en un gesto dulce- Ya se que seguramente tengas muchas ganas, pero... te importa si te sales un momentito de la habitación y esta niña hace pipí antes que tú...? -Qu... qué!?- preguntó, horrorizado- Pe... pero por qué!? -Venga, por favor, es que ella tiene también muchas ganas de hacer pipí... -Y... y popó...- añadió la niña pequeña, casi llorando. Goten miró con gesto preocupado primero a Julia, y luego a Mercedes y a la niña. Qué podía hacer? Por un lado, no estaba seguro que pudiera aguantarse mucho más, pero por el otro, su espíritu bondadoso no le dejaba quedarse tranquilo si no dejaba hacer sus necesidades a esa niña primero. Y si se hacía pipí y caca encima por su culpa? Se sentiría horrible! Además, la niña parecía muy desesperada... -Es... está bien!!- dijo finalmente Goten, en un tono de voz desesperado- Pero, por Dios, daos prisa!! -Ay!! Muchas gracias, hijo!- le agradeció Mercedes sonriente, colocando rápidamente a la niña pequeña en el orinal y echando a Goten y a Julia de la habitación. -Wow! Que bonito Goten!- exclamó Julia una vez fuera de la habitación, admirada por la bondad de Goten- Has dejado a esa niña hacer pipí antes! Eres toda una dulzurita! Bueno, espero que no tarden mucho: tenemos que terminar la prueba! -Ju... Julia...- susurró Goten, en un hilo de voz- Ya... ya no estoy tan seguro de que vayamos a poder hacer esa prueba... -Qué... qué quieres decir...?- preguntó Julia, alarmada por el tono de voz del pequeño. -Que... QUE ME HAGO PIPÍ!!! AYYYY!!! QUE SE ME ESCAPA!!!- exclamó Goten, apretándose la pilila fuertemente y cruzándose de piernas. Definitivamente, ahora Goten se arrepentía de haber dejado entrar a la niña primero... -Pe... pero tan desesperado estás!!? -SÍ!! AY!! SE ME VA A ESCAPAR!! -Bu... bueno, tranquilízate, campeón- le intentó calmar Julia- Ya verás como no tarda nada...  
Desgraciadamente, Julia se estaba equivocando: llevaban ya casi cinco minutos esperando, pero nadie salía de la habitación. Definitivamente, esa niña tenía mucha caca acumulada! Aunque intentó entretener a Goten con algunos juegos, notaba por la cara de desesperación del pequeño que el pipí no tardaría mucho en salir por su cuenta... -Ju... Julia...- susurró Goten en un tono de desesperación absoluta, abriéndose de piernas y dejando ver a su increíblemente erecta en aquellos momentos pilila- Me... ME DUELE MUCHO LA PILILA!!! EL PIPÍ!!!!! VA A SALIR!!!!- exclamó, al borde de las lágrimas. Ante esta situación, Julia empezó a sentirse muy mal, ya que, después de todo, ella tenía la culpa de que Goten estuviera a punto de lesionarse la vejiga. Y todo por su estúpida manía de hacer presentaciones en vídeo... -Sabés qué, Goten? A la mierda!! Vas a hacer pipí ahora mismo por lo que me llamo Julia!!- exclamó Julia. Dicho esto, se dirigió al pasillo y cogió un cubo de fregar vacío que, milagrosamente, se encontraba justo allí, poniéndolo a los pies de Goten. -Venga Goten! Ábrete de piernas, súbete la camiseta y haz pipí aquí mismo, en el cubo! -A... aquí?- preguntó Goten, con lágrimas en los ojos. -Sí! Aquí! -De... de verdad que puedo hacer mi pipí aquí en el cubo? Pe... pero que hay de la presentación en vídeo de la prueba...? -Ólvidate de eso: venga, haz pipí! Una ráfaga de ilusión sacudió la tristeza y la desesperación de la cara del pequeño: en milésimas de segundo, se abrió de piernas, se colocó encima del cubo, se subió la camiseta y se agarró la pilila, en perfecta posición para hacer pipí. Sin embargo, surgió otro problema: -Julia!! No sale!! El pipí no sale!!! -No sale!? Mmm... debe ser porque te lo has aguantado demasiado tiempo... tengo una idea! Te voy a realizar la técnica de la estimulación! Ya verás como finalmente sale! Dicho esto, Julia procedió a empezar a manosearle de nuevo la pilila a Goten, provocando los gemidos del pequeño, con el fin de provocarle la suficiente presión en la vejiga para que esta no pudiera aguantar más y soltara todo el pipí acumulado de forma involuntaria. Estuvieron así un buen rato, hasta que Goten le suplicó a Julia que parara. -Ohhh! Julia, por favor, para!! -Qué ocurre!?- preguntó la pediatra, alarmada. -Creo que ya sale!!... Me duele mucho la vejiga y la pilila, pero creo que el pipí ya está a punto de salir por fin!!- exclamó Goten, con un hilo de voz. -Muy bien, campeón! Tú solo relájate, y ya verás como el pipí sale solito y por su cuenta!... -Qué... qué me relaje? -Sí! Mira- le empezó a explicar Julia, acariciándole el culito de manera cariñosa- Tú simplemente respira hondo, relaja la vejiga y la pilila y ya verás como el pipí acaba saliendo...  
-El pipí... el pipí...- susurró Goten, relajándose cada vez más hasta que, tras tirarse unos cuantos pedetes, empezó a lanzar gemidos de forma descontrolada- Pipí... pipí... Ohhh!... Julia!! A... aquí viene!!! Creo que ya sale!!! AQUÍ SALE EL PIPÍ!!!!!! Nada más terminar de exclamar esto Goten, el milagro ocurrió: un enorme chorro de pipí empezó a salir de la pilila del pequeño, provocando la admiración de Julia y el alivio y placer del infante. Goten estuvo haciendo pipí por más de un minuto, hasta que el pequeño terminó de sacudirse la pilila y soltar la última gotita de pipí que le quedaba.  
-Wow Goten!- exclamó Julia, muy contenta- Lo conseguiste! Hiciste pipí! -Sí! Uff...- suspiró Goten, cayéndose de culo en el suelo y con lágrimas en los ojos- Que... que mal lo he pasado, Julia... -Jeje, tranquilo, que ya pasó...- le tranquilizó Julia, dándole un besito en la frente- Bueno, yo voy a llevar el cubo a la sala de muestras. Mientras, puedes volver a la consulta y vestirte, que también voy a avisar a tu mamá que ya hemos terminado. Te parece bien? -Va... vale!- obedeció el pequeño, levantándose del suelo y dirigiéndose a la habitación, con el culito al aire. Unos 5 minutos más tarde, Julia entró en la habitación, con un papel en la mano. En ella, ya estaba Goten, sentado en la camilla, con toda la ropa puesta y sonriente. -Bueno, me acaban de comunicar que tu mami ya está de camino. Ya hemos terminado! Te ha gustado la experiencia? -Jiji, la verdad es que sí! Aunque eso sí: Julia...- dijo Goten, esta vez con un tono de voz un poco triste- Yo... quisiera pedirte perdón... -Perdón? Por qué? -Porque por culpa de que mi vejiga sea tan pequeñita no has podido hacerme lo de la presentación de video...  
-Pero todavía estás con eso!? Ay!- exclamó Julia de forma cariñosa, abrazando al pequeño- No te eches las culpas, tontorrón! Si es al revés! Soy yo la que te debe pedir perdón, por haberte hecho sufrir tanto! Me perdonas? -Pues claro que sí!- exclamó alegre esta vez Goten, devolviéndole el abrazo- Julia, eres la mejor pediatra del mundo!! -Jiji, pues muchas gracias!- le agradeció Julia, sonrojándose- Y tú eres el mejor paciente que nunca he tenido, jeje! Mientras se abrazaban, notaron como alguien llamaba a la puerta. Unos segundos más tarde, la madre de Goten, Milk, entró en la habitación. -Mami!!- exclamó Goten, corriendo a abrazar a su madre. -Hola cariño!- le respondió cariñosamente, cogiéndolo en brazos y dándole un gran besito en la mejilla- Qué tal? Cómo te lo has pasado? -Muy bien! Ha sido muy divertido, y no me ha dolido! -Ah sí? Te habrás portado bien, no? -Qué si se ha portado bien? Bien no! Lo siguiente!- tomó la palabra alegre Julia, respondiendo a Milk- Se ha portado muy bien, y me ha obedecido en todo momento! -Vaya, vaya, muy bien Goten!- exclamó Milk, dándole otro besito a su hijo- Bueno, vámonos yendo ya, no? Tendrás hambre no? Es la hora de merendar! -La verdad es que sí...- reconoció Goten, tocándose la barriguita- Bueno, antes quisiera despedirme de Julia... -Jeje, claro que sí, cariño- respondió riéndose Milk, dejando a su hijo en el suelo. Acto seguido, Goten se dirigió a Julia y le dio un gran abrazo. -Adiós Julia! Espero que nos veamos otro día! -Jeje, igualmente angelito!- respondió Julia, devolviéndole el abrazo. -Ah, por cierto! Oye mami...- preguntó Goten inocentemente, volviéndose hacia su madre- Te importaría firmarle un autógrafo a Julia? Es que ella es muy fan de Dragon Ball... -Q... qué!?- preguntó sorprendida Julia, sonrojándose- No, no, no te preocupes... -Ah! Pues claro que sí! No te avergüenzes, mujer! respondió Milk alegre, sacando un papel y un boli de su bolso, firmando un autógrafo y dándoselo a Julia- Aquí tienes! -Gra... gracias...- respondió tímidamente Julia. -Bueno Goten! Vámonos ya, no? -Vale mami!- respondió alegre el pequeño, cogiéndose de la mano de su madre y saliendo por la puerta de la consulta, mientras se despedía con la mano de Julia- Adiós Julia!! -A... adiós Goten!- le respondió Julia que, tras haberse cerrado la puerta, se dejó caer en su silla de doctora. Wow! Vaya día! Le acababa de haber hecho un chequeo a Son Goten, se había divertido con él, lo había pasado mal con él (ya que casi le provoca una lesión en la vejiga), se habían abrazado y hecho caricias, y, además, había conseguido su autógrafo y el de su madre Milk. Estaba agotada, pero, a la vez, muy feliz! Goten había sido tan lindo y bueno con ella!! Realmente, había sido un día inolvidable!!


End file.
